brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Social Networking/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim is typing something on the computer on his social networking site. A message pops up on his screen. TIM: Huh. Tim reads the typed message. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, can you tell me more about social networking? Thanks, Gunnar. Sure, Gunnar. I'd be happy to– Moby runs over and knocks Tim off of his computer chair onto the floor. Moby sits in the chair and starts typing enthusiastically. MOBY: Beep. TIM: What do you mean, your birthday is tomorrow? Robots don't have birthdays! MOBY: Beep. Moby frowns and shows Tim his profile on the computer. He starts clicking through his photos. The first one shows young Moby wearing a party hat and sitting at a table with his mother and a large birthday cake. Other photos depict scenes from other robot birthday parties. TIM: Wow, I didn't even know robots liked ice cream cake. MOBY: Beep. Moby nods his head, yes. TIM: Well, I hate to tell you; but it's gonna be hard to throw a decent party on such short notice. MOBY: Beep. Moby points to his social networking page, which shows a list of some of his friends. TIM: Hmm, you think we can use social networking to put the party together? You know, that's actually worth a shot! But first, I should probably explain how the whole thing works. As I was saying before, social networking is a way for people to meet and communicate over the Internet. You can find new people who share common interests, and keep your friends up-to-date on what you're doing! An animation shows five different computer users' faces on their computer screens. Dotted lines show the users connecting to one another, one by one, and sending messages back and forth. TIM: There are hundreds of social networking sites on the Internet. Some focus on specific interests, like music, sports, and politics. Side by side images show a baseball networking site and an animation networking site. TIM: Others provide safe, fun spaces for kids to play games, collect items, and win special bonuses! Side by side images show a kids' game site and a reading program networking site. TIM: But the most popular social networking sites unite millions of people from all walks of life. You've probably heard of a few of them. Images show the logos of popular networking sites: Facebook®, myspace™, bebo, and Friendster®. MOBY: Beep. Moby looks concerned and points off to the side. TIM: Yep, Mom gave us permission to join this social networking site, so Moby and I use it a lot. When you join, the first thing you do is set up your own personal page called a profile. Tim's social networking profile page is shown. TIM: Take a look at mine. I've listed all my favorite stuff like my favorite books, movies, and TV shows. Tim clicks over to the Interests section of his profile, which lists his favorite books, movies, and TV shows. TIM: I've even put up some of my favorite pictures! Tim clicks the photos link, and photos he posted to the site appear. Most have Moby in them. MOBY: Beep. Moby opens a picture of Tim drooling while fast asleep. Above the picture, the text said "Tim's Drooling Picture". MOBY: Beep. TIM: Um, no. I don't think I'll be putting that one up. Your profile probably shouldn't include any pictures that are personal or embarrassing. In fact, you shouldn't share anything you wouldn't want your parents, teachers, classmates, potential employers, or college admissions officers to see! On a social networking site, your profile is your identity. So you have to be careful with it. An animation shows prying eyes viewing a social networking user's page. TIM: Anyway, after you've created your profile; you can connect it to your friends. By doing this, you'll establish a network, your own personal group of friends and acquaintances! Tim's computer is shown connecting to his parents, Moby, and other friends, as well as their shared friends. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, you can do all sorts of stuff! You can post messages and chat with friends if they're online. Tim clicks the chat link on his social networking site. A list of his friends pops up. Rita is online, and Tim chats with her. He asks her what's up, and she responds, Can't talk now, I'm doing homework. TIM: You can join groups of users who share your interests and hobbies. For example, Moby is a member of the David Wright Fan Club, and I'm part of the Society of Math Lovers. Tim clicks Groups and goes to baseball player David Wright's Fan Club page and then to the Society of Math Lovers page. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, if I'm having trouble with my math homework, I can ask other members for help. Tim's computer is shown linked with two members of the math society group. One member helps him with a math equation. TIM: If I've got trickier questions, I can even contact college math professors. Tim's computer links to a college professor. Tim asks him the answer to a complex math equation. TIM: And the network informs me about math contests I can compete in and internships and summer programs I can apply for. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Uh, right, your, your birthday party. Well, we can use our social networking site to set up an event and invite everyone in our network. Do you want to set it up? MOBY: Beep. Moby again knocks Tim on the floor, takes over his chair, and types at the computer. Tim gets up. TIM: Lemme take a look. Moby has made an event on the social networking page announcing his party's time and location. Under Description, he requests presents and cake and says a cash donation is also acceptable. TIM: Now all we have to do is invite our friends to the party, and we're set! MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, I know you want a big crowd, but it's probably not a good idea to invite strangers over to our house. Let's just stick to people we know, okay? Like I said before, protecting your privacy is pretty important. That's why most social networks have privacy settings. You can adjust these to make sure that only your friends and acquaintances can see your profile. Tim's profile is shown displaying photos of his friends. Tim clicks Privacy Settings. In the section that controls who can see your profile, Tim picks friends of friends. The other choices are friends, only me, and anyone. TIM: And if someone you don't know tries to chat with you or befriend you, it's probably best to ignore them. A chat request pops up from someone with the username PrettyGirl15. Tim chooses to deny the request. MOBY: Beep. TIM: No, that's pretty much it. As long as you use your head, and keep private information private, you'll be fine! An alert sounds on the computer. TIM: Hey, check it out. David Wright says he can make it to your party! Moby is giddy. MOBY: Beep. Moby knocks Tim off the chair to the floor, sits on the chair, and types at the computer. Moby looks at the computer and frowns. Meanwhile, Tim is lying on the floor, in pain. TIM: Man, that joke really backfired. Ow. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Social Studies Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Engineering & Technology Transcripts